Qυíмιca
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Naruto se armó de valor y colocando su mano en la rodilla de Sasuke, lo invitó a salir y éste le dijo que NO XD ¿Sasuke? Sasuke sólo estaba celoso y Sakura sintió una mirada asesina en su nuca XD


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Qυíмιca<strong>

**—** _El enlace covalente es aquel en el cual dos átomos se comparten electrones de forma igualada, un ejemplo de ello lo vemos en los inhibidores irreversibles, los cuales se combinan mediante este tipo de enlace haciendo del inhibidor incapaz de volver a su forma original antes de producirse el enlace._

Un lunes en la mañana después de una noche de desvelos, Naruto estaba completamente aburrido en la clase de química básica ¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido dar la clase justo a las siente de la mañana? seguramente al pesado padre de Azuma-sensei, Sarutobi-sensei. Al parecer lo aburrido venía de familia.

**— **_Un enlace de hidrógeno es la fuerza atractiva entre un átomo electronegativo y un átomo de hidrógeno unido covalentemente a otro átomo electronegativo._

Por primera vez, estaba intentando concentrarse en aquella clase porque lo menos que deseaba era volver a verla el siguiente año.

**—** _En química, el enlace iónico es la unión que resulta de la presencia de fuerzas de atracción electrostática entre los iones de distinto signo, es decir uno fuertemente electropositivo que son bajos en energía de ionización y otro fuertemente electronegativo que posee alta afinidad electrónica. Así pues se da cuando en el enlace uno de los átomos capta electrones del otro._

Estaba completamente preocupado, o más bien intentaba estarlo pero el sueño era lo único contra lo que no podía combatir. Suspiró aburrido y optó por pedirle luego a Sasuke que le explicará todo lo que sabía porque él realmente no podía concentrarse cuando sus ojos intentaban cerrarse por si solos como si estuviesen poseídos.

**_— _**_Keq significa la constante de equilibrio en una reacción._

Intentando mantenerse despierto, miró a su derecha. Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados observando atentamente la clase. Ambos llevaban una amistad de más de diecisiete años, se conocían desde pequeños y estudiaron en la misma escuela. Al pasar la barrera de los veinte los dos comenzaron una especie de juego, algo parecido al_ besa y corre_. Y Naruto sonrió con tan sólo pensar en la cantidad de besos que se habían robado entre ambos.

**— **_En el equilibrio, las dos velocidades se igualan._

Sarutobi-sensei no dejaba de habar al mismo tiempo que escribía en el pizarrón, lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta para escribirle una nota y pasársela al moreno a la par que ponía su nada descuidada mano sobre la rodilla de su compañero.

** ¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

Sasuke leyó la nota y arrugó el entrecejo mientras apartaba la mano traviesa que se había posado sin permiso sobre su rodilla. Escribió algo en el mismo papel y volvió a pasársela al rubio quien envidió por segundos la tan perfecta y pulcra letra, todo lo contrario a la suya.

** ¿Estás bromeando cierto? Presta atención porque no pienso explicarte la maldita clase de nuevo **

Naruto le miró indignado y realmente sorprendido ¿qué le ocurría al estúpido de Sasuke ahora? si mal no recordaba, no le había jugado una broma ni hecho nada malo últimamente así que le escribió en el papel nuevamente.

** ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Yo no he hecho nada dattebayo!**

Sasuke rodó los ojos y escribió por lo que sería la última vez en el sucio y arrugado trozo de papel amarillento.

** ¿Por qué no le pides una cita a Sakura? dudo que te hayas besado con ella pero podrías intentarlo ¿No es cierto?**

Y ese había sido un golpe muy, muy, realmente muy bajo. Si bien en su época de infante le había gustado su amiga, hacía mucho tiempo que eso había cambiado. Ahora sentía algo y era realmente fuerte por Sasuke. Y Naruto se golpeó mentalmente cuando recordó que el viernes pasado había salido con Sakura y no le había dicho a Sasuke, había sido un improvisto, nada planeado. Pero al parecer Sasuke no lo pensaba de esa manera.

** ¿Estás dudando de mis sentimientos?**

Pero Naruto no obtuvo respuesta, Sasuke arrugó el papel y lo dejó lo más lejos posible de ambos que pudo. El rubio le miró aún más indignado y molesto, pero el moreno ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

**— **_El acido libera protones que la base acepta, ambos se complementan y mantienen la estabilidad en el pH._

Sasuke pensó que Naruto se aburriría de esperar y dejaría de molestarlo, lo que no se imagino era que el rubio le prestara atención a la clase y copiara del pizarrón en otra hoja igual de arrugada y amarilla. Segundos después, la nota estuvo frente a él y realmente no pudo resistirse a descifrar lo que decía la estrepitosa letra.

** No puedo creer que el "gran" Sasuke Uchiha se comporte como un novio celoso, pero debo admitir que me gusta la idea ;)**

**Salí con Sakura el viernes porque Iruka-sensei nos pidió a ambos que le ayudásemos con un papeleo y como eres un grandísimo tonto, te diré un par de cosas:**

**Me encantaría que fuésemos como un enlace covalente y provocar entre nosotros un inhibidor irreversible, así nunca te podrías separar de mi.**

**Quiero formar un puente de Hidrógeno contigo**

**Si me lo pidieras, te cedería todos mis iones, como en un enlace iónico. Pero yo soy el fuerte.**

**Tú y yo, somos el perfecto equilibrio de nuestra reacción.**

**No me importaría mantener tu paso, aunque seas muy lento.**

**Yo base y amable, tu ácido y agrio. Nos complementamos y mantenemos la estabilidad.**

**Espero que con eso quede más que claro lo que siento por ti, te espero en la salida para que vayamos a ver esa película gore que tanto querías ver la semana pasada.**

**Te amo, novio celoso ;)**

Antes de que Sasuke saliera del salón dejándolo solo como frecuentemente solía hacerlo, Naruto se levantó invirtiendo los papeles y esta vez fue el moreno quien se quedo sentado.

Naruto sonrió victorioso cuando estuvo afuera del salón y se recostó en una de las columnas para esperar a Sasuke. Era la primera vez que la química servía para algo. Sin duda había sido la mejor clase de su vida ¡La amaba! Nunca pensó que utilizaría esos conocimientos alguna vez en su vida.

Cuan equivocado había estado…

La química es buena, realmente buena, tan buena que iba a comenzar a prestarle más atención porque por ahora, solo pensaba en llevar a Sasuke al cine y quizás colarse en su casa esa misma tarde para seguir explicándole sus sentimientos más detalladamente. Y lo realmente gracioso sería ver a Sasuke discutir con él porque se había auto declarado seme ese día.

* * *

><p>NOTA: disculpen el "emoticon ;)" juró que intenté evitarlo pero terminé dejandolo xq era algo que Naruto escribió y no yo XDD LOL<p>

Neeee tenía que poner a Naruto como "conquistador" en algun fic! ya tenia demasiados en donde se quedaba resolviendo problemas matematicos o de codigos solito en el salo. ¡Sasuke tambien tiene que quedarse en el salon! ò-o XDD lol

¡espero les haya gustado! :D!

sugerencias, dudas o peticiones serán siempre bien atendidas y respondidas ;D

review~!

XD

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
